Detrás de una sonrisa
by Hakerenit CasRiv
Summary: Hay momentos donde una amistad inesperada te pueden llevar a conclusiones de algo que creías nunca cambiaría. Tomo de base el final del libro 7 para cambiar un poco las cosas. Este OS es parte del reto de fanfickers del Group's Evil. Ni la imagen ni los personajes me pertenecen.


**Detrás de una sonrisa**

Advertencia: los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. La historia es mía y no está permitido hacer una copia parcial o total de ella.

* * *

Levantó la silla suavemente, se sentó. Su café la estaba esperando, igual que el hombre frente a ella. El rubio giró un poco y la miro con esos ojos grises tan suyos. Rápidamente una sonrisa se dibujó en su rosto. Cuanto ha cambiado pensó ella mientras le sonreía de vuelta, mientras dejaba su saco a un lado de la silla y se acomodaba ese mechón rebelde del cabello.

— Hola Granger, que milagro verte tan tarde.

Era una costumbre. Ella siempre llegaba cuando él ya llevaba esperándola. Era su costumbre.

— Draco, sabes que puedes

— Sí, sí, quieres que te diga Hermione. Pero tú sabes cuánto me gusta que me corrijas así como cuando éramos unos niños.

— En esa época no permitías que te corrija

— Ya Hermione —la miro con sus profundos ojos grises—, ¿cuántas veces voy a tener que pedirte disculpas por todo lo que te hice?

Muchas veces lo hizo. Cada vez que hablaban. Aunque ambos sabían que eran disculpas que quedaban por decir, nada borraría lo que pasaron pero tampoco nada cambiaría la confianza que se tenían ahora. Desde aquella vez que se encontraron a solo una cuadra de aquella cafetería en el centro de Londres Muggle. Se saludaron con respeto, ambos sin saber que hacer frente a esta casualidad. Una sonrisa, la primera de muchas.

— Vamos Granger, te invito un café

En ese momento, no sabía qué hacer. ¿Negarse? No. Así solo demostraría que seguía pensando en el pasado, que él seguía afectándola. No. Le iba a demostrar que no era así.

— Claro, Malfoy. Conozco un excelente café a una cuadra.

Ambos caminaron en silencio. Hombro con hombro con el pensamiento a años luz de distancia. Se sentaron en una de las mesas al lado de la ventana. No era la misma en la que estaban ahora pues era casi imposible conseguir la mesa de aquella vez. Quizás fue una situación única y no una casualidad como pensaban. Después de todo, la situación se presentó cuando más lo necesitaba.

— Hermione, Hermione, ¿estás ahí?

— Su mente volvió a la realidad con Draco delante de ella. Le sonrió.

— Sí, estoy aquí Draco. Creo que me distraje un poco

— ¿Un poco? Creo que te he estado hablando por media hora y no me decías nada.

— Tranquilo, ya estoy aquí.

— Bueno… entonces dime ¿qué tal luego que se fuera Rose?

— Hugo tan hiperactivo como siempre. Rose era la alegría andante aunque se la pasaba leyendo tanto como yo

Así era su niña, una luz, un reflejo de lo que ella pudo ser de niña si hubiera sabido que era una bruja y no tenía por qué encajar en la escuela porque era especial. Ahora ella estaba comenzando a vivir su propia aventura en Hogwarts, la nueva gryffindor estaba dispuesta a vivir tantas aventuras como sus padres lo habían hecho ya aunque recién había pasado una semana.

— … En verdad espero que no corra tantos peligros como cuando nosotros estuvimos pequeños.

— Estoy seguro que si llega a pasar por todo eso estará preparada, después de todo es tu hija.

— Igual espero que…

— Lo sé. Nada malo les pasará. Igual le dije a Scorpius que cuide de una niña pelirroja muy inteligente y fanática de la lectura.

— Gracias Draco.

— Sabes que siempre voy a estar aquí para ti, Hermione.

Sí. Lo sabía. La había escuchado lamentarse tantas veces. La había escuchado durante sus crisis de soledad y falta de comprensión. Y él la había comprendido. Él y nadie más. Porque todo era sobre Ron… y ella. Harry no lo podía saber, Ron era su amigo y no le hubiera gustado ponerlo " _entre la espada y la pared"_. Ginny, menos. Era su hermana, eran familia y todos podrían decir que solo era cosa de ella; que ella era la que no era feliz… porque no quería. No era así.

— Lo sé.

Siguieron tomando su café, ambos sumidos en sus pensamientos, en el futuro, en lo que harían cuando salieran de aquel café.

— ¿Entonces Hermione? Dime, ¿qué te ocurre?

La conocía. En verdad había llegado a conocerla también como… No. La llegó a conocer mejor que todos sus amigos. Por eso decidió tomar aquella decisión la semana pasada. Esa mirada. Ese amistad secreta. Eso. Eso es lo que la había llenado de fuerzas, de confianza, de decisión. Después de todo ya no había nada que pudiera hacer. ¿Por qué las cosas deben ser así? ¿Por qué con Ron no puede hablar así? ¿Por qué con Ron se siente sola? Preguntas que solo le hacían reafirman su posición. Tenía que hacerlo porque esto, no era vida.

— Veras, Draco, yo… pues…

Sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas. No puede ser que terminara así. Después de tantos años, después de aguantar tanto, de sentirse menos, sola. Ahora lo había entendido.

— Creo que por fin tome una decisión.

— ¿En serio Hermione? ¿Estás segura? Toda tu vida cambiará. No va a ser fácil.

— Sí. Lo sé… Pero tengo que hacerlo.

— Hermione, sé que muchas veces yo mismo te he dicho que sería lo mejor. Que quizás otro futuro te esté esperando… pero….

Sus ojos descendieron, observaron el café por lo que parecieron horas. El humo ya se había ido. No sabía que decirle. Probablemente preguntándose si hacerla cambiar de opinión sea lo correcto, preguntándose por qué se le hacía tan difícil verla sufrir… después de ser amigos hace tanto. En el fondo lo sabía; era la confianza que le tenía, el cariño, verdaderamente se preocupaba por ella.

— Bueno Hermione, si estás segura. Yo te apoyaré en todo lo que necesites. Sabes que siempre me puedes llamar por ese dichoso aparato y vendré a verte. Nos encontraremos en este café y conversaremos. Te contaré mis problemas con Astoria, te contaré las novedades que me diga Scorpius, quizás y….

Lo calló solo con la mirada.

— Lo sé Draco; en este tiempo has sido un gran amigo. Uno que llegó de forma inesperada, uno con quien nunca imagine compartiendo una taza de café. Hasta haz sido un mejor amigo que Ron… que es mi esposo. Por eso lo decidí. Le voy a decir a Ron que quiero el divorcio.

* * *

Y bien, ¿qué les pareció? Este es el OS que participa del reto de fanfickers del Group's Evil.

¡Espero sus comentarios!

Saludos


End file.
